Monkey Troubles
by Kuro Tsuki Tenshi
Summary: Zidane and Dagger are now married, with twins. And chaos insues. Between the kids antics, Dagger's mood swings and a threatening force on the horizon its gonna be a great adventure.
1. Little Monkeys

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, although I do own some action figures…

Tsuki: Yay! Let's try a FFIX story!

Zidane: Yay! Me! I finally get attention!

Dagger: *clears throat*

Zidane: And of course you too Dagger dear.

Dagger: That's what I thought. ^_^

Tsuki: Anyways, on with Kuro Tsuki Tenshi's Final Fantasy IX Masterpiece: Monkey Troubles

*************= Scene change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom when's dad coming home?"

"Yeah mommy, when's daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home any time now children."

"Is he home now mommy?"

"No sweetie."

"Now mom?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No.

"Now?"

"No. Why don't you two go play with Beatrix?"

"She's working."

"How about Steiner?"

"He runs too slow."

"Well how about Vivi?"

"He's training mommy."

"What about Quina?"

The girl covered her eyes. "No mommy, scary."

"Mom can't you play with us?"

"I'm sorry you two but I need to do this work."

"But mommy!"

"So…is dad back yet?"

"Dagger I'm home!"

"Yes."

"Yay! Daddy's back!"

The two children ran out the room, their tails wagging happily.

"Those little monkeys…"

*************************

Zidane bent down, outstretching his arms. "Hey monkeys!"

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Zidane fell backwards as the children pounced on their father.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Did ya bring us anything? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?"

"Maybe…" He scooped the twins up in to his arms. The young boy climbed up on his father's shoulders as the girl cuddled up to her father's chest, grabbing a hold of his vest and wrapping her tail around his arm.

"Maybe? What's that mean."

Zidane looked down at his daughter who only smiled brightly up at him."

"It means that I do have something for you."

"What about me dad?"

"Nah, you're the evil twin."

"Dad!" The boy pulled Zidane's ponytail with his own chocolate brown tail and leaned over the top of his father's head. "You did bring me something right?"

"Of course I did. Now where's your mother?"

Just then the three heard the familiar sound of rusty armor coming down the hall. "Thobias! Brianna! Get you tails over here now!"

**************************

Dagger picked up the picture of her family from her desk. She smiled to herself, fondly gazing at it. Herself sitting down, Zidane standing behind her, his hand resting on his son's shoulder. Her son's chocolate brown hair and tail blending into Zidane's dark clothing and his little azure eyes sparkling. In her own lap sat the other twin. A girl with honey brown hair with a tail to match it, holding a strong resemblance to her father except for her deep chocolate eyes, which seemed to be smiling. Dagger sat the picture back down as she stood up to go greet her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: Well what ya think? Good? Bad? Below my level?

Zidane: I like it, I'm in it. ^_^

Dagger: I like it! I'm married to him. *Points to Zidane* and I have kids! Life is great! ^_^

Tsuki: *mumbling* That's what you think…

Zidane: What?

Tsuki: Nothing! Review guys! Onegai? *Gives V sign* ^_^


	2. Bad Language, Frustrated Knights

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, Squaresoft does…but that doesn't mean that I cant rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuki: Well how am I doing so far? I know, lots of dialogue but, ya know that's how I explain things. Isn't that right guys? Guys? *looks around for Zidane and Dagger*

Zidane & Dagger : *busy making out in a corner*

Tsuki" *clears throat* Ummm guys hello? We have company! *throws her shoe at them. Shoe hits Zidane*

Zidane: *sweat drop* Uh sorry…

Dagger: *reapplies her lipstick* Sorry, he's just so damn hot.

Zidane: ^_^

Tsuki: Right, moving on. On with the chapter!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Those no good kids. Thobias! Brianna! Those two brats, just like their father. No manners, constantly causing trouble. It wouldn't surprise me if they grew up to be a no good thief and a whore!"

"Excuse me Rusty? What were you saying about me and my children?"

"Oh ummm, M-master Zidane! I d-didn't know you were back."

Zidane set the kids on the floor and took a step closer towards Steiner. "Exactly what does that mean Rusty?"

"Mommy!"

"Mom! Dad's gonna kill Rusty! Can we watch?"

Dagger came around the corner, her hands on her hips. "Now love, what did I tell you about killing Steiner in front of the kids?"

Zidane took a step back. "You're lucky that I love her…"

Brianna walked up to her mother, tugging on her dress. "Mommy, what's a whore?"

"Brianna! Where did you hear that!? Zidane what have I told you about using that kind of language around the kids!"

"Uh oh, royal tone alert. But Dagger, sweetheart, I didn't do it. Rusty did it."

"Don't blame Steiner!"

"But mom! Rusty did say it! He called me a no good thief and Bri a whore!"

"Thobias!"

"See I didn't say the word whore around her."

"Zidane!"

"Sorry."

"Steiner why did you make that comment?"

"Well you Majesty I was frustrated because the children used some of the knights helmets as bowls for their finger paints."

"Bri said that Miss Beatrix said we could."

"I painted you a picture mommy!"

"Enough you four, now Steiner you are dismissed. Toby, Bri you two go play with Cecile in the nursery. Zidane, you come with me."

"I'm not in trouble right?"

"Right love." Dagger whispered something into his ear and took a hold of Zidane's hand, leading him in the direction of their bedroom, as Steiner trudged off down the hall.

"But mommy! We want to be with daddy!"

"Yeah mom. You can't hog him."

"Now kids, your mother and I well…need 'us' time. I'll spend time with you two little monkeys later, okay?"

"Okay dad, come on Bri."

"Bye bye daddy." The two kids headed off, leaving the couple alone.

"Us time…is that what you're calling it now?"

"Yes, but only in public." Zidane scooped Dagger up into his arms, heading off.

***********************

"Owww, mama, don't brush so hard!"

"I'm sorry baby."

The nursery door opened, as two monkey tailed twins stepped in.

"Hey Toby, hiya Bri."

"Hiya Cecile, Miss Beatrix"

"Hi."

"I thought you two were with your mother."

"Daddy came back."

"Well shouldn't you be with them then?"

"Ow mama!"

"Sorry baby."

"They said, they said…what did they say Bri?"

"They said they needed us time. Whatever that is, right Toby?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, ummm I see. Well I guess watching you two won't kill me."

One Hour later…

"I was wrong." Beatrix started to pick the blue clay from her hair. "Very wrong." She looked down at the floor, where the three kids slept soundly as Steiner slipped into the room.

"Hey honey, whoa! What happened to you? Our wonderful tyrant of a daughter get the better of you again?"

"War…clay style. And she's only a tyrant sometimes because you spoil her."

"Hey it's my first kid, I have to spoil her. So, you got stuck babysitting huh?"

"Yes, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Now you are." With that Beatrix left her husband alone in the room with the sleeping kids.

"Shit."

**********************

 Zidane sat on the edge of the bed, tying his belt back up. He smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Dagger stroking his tail. He leaned back, giving her a kiss.

"Don't go yet Zidy." She said sleepily.

"But Dagger, I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, I promised the kids."

"But I want you all to myself. At least a little longer."

Zidane sighed in defeat. "Alright." He laid back down as Dagger cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Zidane smiled down at her as she played with his tail.

"Are you in love with me or my tail?"

"Oh Zidane, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Dagger."

"So how's Kuja and Mikoto?"

"Fine. The others are too. Hell of a trip though."

"It's amazing how much Kuja has changed."

"Yeah." Zidane sat up, straightening out his vest.

"Zidane!"

"I told you. The monkeys will get upset and you don't want them to cry do you?"

"No."

"Then I have to go."

Dagger yanked Zidane back down to the bed, kissing him. "Right, I'll finish with you later."

"Later then." Zidane got up and left the room as Dagger rolled over in the bed, falling asleep.

************************

Zidane entered the nursery to find Steiner tied to a chair, paint on his face, and his mouth gagged with a sock as the children ran around the chair in a circle.

"Well haven't you all been busy."

Look it daddy! We caught mean old Rusty!"

Zidane walked over to Steiner, bending down to look him in the eyes. "I should leave you here like this. Yes, leave you at the mercy of your daughter. And that's exactly what I'll do. Come on my monkeys. Let's have some fun."

"Yay!"

"Finally!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane: *blushing* Hey that's some private stuff there.

Tsuki: Don't care…

Dagger: I'm in agreement, they don't need to know what's going on in our bedroom.

Tsuki: Don't care…

Steiner: Why are you being mean to me?

Tsuki: Don't car- Hey! What are you doing here! I invited Zidane and Dagger only! Get off of my set now! Go on go! Shoo!

Steiner: Tough crowd… *walks off*


	3. Lindblum Brings Tension

DISCLAIMER: *singing* I do not own Final Fantasy IX. I feel like a broken record…

Tsuki: Yet another chapter! I'm on a roll.

Zidane: Downhill!

Tsuki: Yes! Wait...no…yes…is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Zidane: Good! ^_^

Tsuki: Well then…yes! ^_^

Dagger: Aren't they just so full of energy and all excited.

Tsuki: Awww, she loves us.

Dagger: Keep reminding me that…Zidane grow up!

Zidane: Don't ruin the mood!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later…

"Remember, back by nine o'clock, no later."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Where we going daddy?"

"I'm taking you to Lindblum."

"Lind…blum? Why we going there dad?"

"To see my friends and deliver these invitations for your mother."

"Nine o'clock Zidane."

"So they're like uncles right?"

"Yup."

"Neat! We have uncies!"

"That's right now let's go. Say goodbye to your mother."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye bye mommy!"

"I mean it Zidane Tribal, by nine o'clock."

"I hear ya Dagger. See ya at nine."

*************************

"You're cheating!"

"No I'm not!" 

Marcus grabbed Blank by the wrist and pulled a card from his glove.

"Well now where did that come from?"

"Cheater." 

Baku shifted on the couch, kicking Cinna. "Quit it you bums. I'm trying to get some shut eye here."

"Knock, knock."

"Hey! I know that voice!"

They all looked over to find Zidane standing in the doorway.

"Zidane!"

"Hey buddy how ya been?"

"Hey who ya babysitting?"

They all looked down at the two small figures that were clutching to Zidane's legs.

"I'm not babysitting. They're my kids, see they have tails like mine."

"Kids! You had kids! With who?!"

"With Dagger you dolt."

Baku stood up, walking over towards the monkey-tailed trio. "Zidane having kids, never thought I'd see the day you settled down and had a family." He crouched down to be at the kids' level. "Come on out now, I don't bite."

"Much."

"Marcus! Don't scare them!"

Baku looked back up to Zidane. "How old are they?"

"Four, they're twins."

Baku looked back to the boy, who was now standing in front of his father. "and who are you tough guy?"

"I'm Thobias."

Baku shifted his gaze towards the girl, who took one look at him and outstretched her arms towards her father.

"Daddy!"

Zidane bent down, picking her up. "Don't be scared."

"So what's her name?"

"Brianna, but we call her Bri and him Toby."

"Baku stood up, patting Brianna on the head. "Well come on in boy. Sit, stay a while."

"I can only stay for a little while, these two have to be back at noon to take a n-a-p."

"No dad! Can't we stay up with you and mom?"

"Yeah daddy you just back a few days ago, we're not done having fun yet."

"No, no ,no. You're mother would kill me."

"Haha, you're whipped."

"Shut up Marcus."

"So my boy why haven't you brought out the kids earlier?"

"Dagger is just now letting them leave the castle, accompanied of course."

"What about your family?"

"I went to see them earlier in the week. I filled them in on everything. Mikoto wants Kuja to bring her by sometime and I told them to come anytime they want. Oh and I gave them some invitations to some party Dagger is hosting."

Cinna sat down on the table. "What about us?"

"You all are invited too. Of course you can also come whenever you want also. Don't be strangers."

"Cool castle privileges."

"That's really the reason I came." He handed Baku a stack of invitations.

"Well I should probably get back, the trip over here is long and I'd promised Dagger I'd be back by nine." 

"Right buddy, we'll see ya at your party."

"Bye Zi."

"See ya man."

"Later tail boy."

"Hey dad can we get something to eat?"

"How many times do I have to feed you guys?"

"A lot daddy!"

Zidane laughed. "Alright, alright."

"Yay!"

Baku smiled as he watched Zidane round the corner with his kids. "I'm glad you've found your happiness son."

*************************

Dagger paced the main hall. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down your Majesty."

"He's two hours late Beatrix! That rat, he probably went drinking with those thieves! He was supposed to be here for that meeting! I told him more than once to be back by nine o'clock no later!"

"Your Majesty, don't you think you're over reacting? You've, after all, been quite a bit stressed out these days."

"Sweetheart! I'm home!"

"Zidane Tribal!"  
Zidane's tail stopped its usual swishing motion and fell limp by his boots. "What ever it is, I didn't do it."

"Oh didn't you Mr. Tribal!" Dagger looked down at Zidane's side to her kids who were staring blankly up at their agitated mother. "Beatrix, would you please take the kids to the nursery for their nap?"

"No!"

"No mommy! No nap!"

"Go now!"

"Come on children." Beatrix took a hold of their hands and led them off.

Zidane looked up at his wife, who was glaring at him. "Ummm, okay, you're using that royal tone with me and you keep saying my last name repeatedly. So I assume that I've done something wrong and haven't realized it yet. So I'm just going to say it now, I'm sorry. Now that we've clarified that I'm sorry, what did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do!"

"Okay, what didn't I do?"

"Think back to about ten o'clock this morning!"

"Ummm, still lost."

"The meeting with Regent Cid, the King if Bermecia, High Priest of Cleyra, Queen Stella of Treno, Master Quan, and the leader of Esta Gazo!"

"Oh! Oh yeah, that meeting, yeah, damn."

"Where were you?!"

"Well I uh, you see…"

"Zidane the kingdom is having trouble with all the new border laws! We needed you at that meeting! It was not a request it was an order!"  
*********************

The two children sat up in their beds, listening to their parents argue. Thobias slipped out of bed, walking over to Brianna's and taking a hold of her hand.

"Come on Bri. Let's go see."

"Okay Toby."

They slipped out of the room and down the hall, stopping at the corner of the entranceway where they could see their parents.

"So you're giving me orders now? I'm not one of your guards Garnet!"

"Well if you would only be more responsible!"

"I am responsible!"

"You can't even watch your own kids properly!"

"What I'm a bad father now! Is that what you're saying?! That I'm not even responsible enough to take care of our kids?!"

"No father takes his children drinking with him!"

"Is that what you think I was doing?!"

"Yes!"

"Well you're wrong!" Zidane turned from her heading for the castle's exit. 

"Zidane where are you going?!"

"Out!"

"Zidane Tribal come back here!"

"Bye!"

Dagger looked down as she felt a tug on her dress, to see Brianna and Thobias standing there with tear trails on their cheeks.

"Mommy where's daddy going?"

"I…I…"

"He's never coming back is he mom? It's your fault, now my dad is gone forever! I hate you!" Thobias ran off down the hall.

"Mommy…what's going on? What's wrong with Toby? Where did daddy go? Mommy?"

Dagger bent down, hugging the little girl as tears started to roll down her own cheeks.

"Mommy?"

"It's alright baby, everything will be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane & Dagger: *standing there with wide eyes and their jaws dropped*

Tsuki: Hehe, enter angst here…             

Zidane: I called her Garnet!

Dagger: I called him a bad father! How dare I!

Zidane: Yeah how dare you!

Tsuki's Ego: mission accomplished

Tsuki: why thank you my ego. *turns to audience* Review onegai! ^_^


	4. Keep This Safe

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own Final Fantasy IX

Tsuki: I seem to have a fascination of angst don't I?

Zidane: Obviously

Dagger: *crosses arms* You're telling me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beatrix entered the main hall from the adjoining room, and immediately took off after Zidane. She caught up to him, urging him to stop.

"Master Zidane! Master Zidane please stop!" She grabbed Zidane by the arm, who only shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone General! That's and order!" He continued down the hall, shoving Steiner out of his way and pushing open the castle doors. Steiner stood back up as Beatrix joined him at his side. 

"What's going on?"

"They had a fight."

"Master Zidane and the Queen? She must be very upset."

"Yes she is. Steiner would you please watch the Prince and Princess for a while? I think I should talk to the Queen."

"Of course honey."

Beatrix walked back to the main hall where Dagger sat on the floor, still hugging her daughter. "Majesty…"

"Go away."

Steiner walked over to them picking Brianna up, who didn't complain, taking her to the nursery as Beatrix sat down next to her Queen.

"He'll never come back. I've lost him forever."

"No you haven't my Queen. He'll come back, he loves you and knows that you love him too."

"I can't believe I said those things to him. I didn't even let him explain why he was late. He hates me now. I just know it!"

"Come now your Highness, don't be so hard on yourself. You're just frustrated. Give him time to cool off."

***************************

Zidane mumbled to himself as he left the safety of Alexandria City. He stopped, calling for Choco when he felt a tug at his tail. He looked down to see his son staring up at him with tears streaming down his face.

"Dad…come home…don't go."

"Go back to the castle Thobias."

The boy latched onto his father's leg. "No! I wanna be with you! I don't want you to go away forever!"

Zidane reached down, ruffling his son's hair, giving him a forced reassuring smile as he chocked back his own tears. "Go back inside, you don't want your mother to worry."

"If I let you go you won't come back!"

Zidane laughed. "Don't worry, I'll come back, I'm just going to stay with your Uncle Kuja for a while, okay?"

"Alright dad."

Zidane kneeled down in front of Thobias. "You know what buddy?"

"What?"

Zidane reached into his back pocket, pulling out a switchblade. "You hold onto this for me and when I get home, you give it back to me."

"Alright Dad! I'll keep it safe!"

"Good, but don't tell your mother."

***************************

In Black Mage Village...

"Zidane! Zidane wake up!"

"Go away Mikoto, I'm trying to sleep."

Mikoto sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to get him out of that room."

"Shut up Kuja."

"Just stating facts dear sister."

"He's been sulking here for a week now."

"What? Can't handle both of your big brothers being around?"

"He could at least eat with us."

"Fine, I'll get him." Kuja stood up and walked down the hall to the guestroom. "Come on freeloader it's breakfast time."

"Not interested."

Kuja opened the door, grabbing Zidane's vest and shirt off a chair tossing them and the younger brother's head."

"Hey can't I get any privacy around here?"

"Not in this house, believe you me. Now get dressed and come eat."

"Fine." Zidane come out a few minutes later and sat down at the table as Mikoto pushed a plate of food in front of him.

"So when you going back?"

"I think I'm going to go back today. Besides I promised my son I'd come back. Can't hide from Dagger forever."

"Good because we can't afford to feed you forever."

"Kuja." Mikoto poked at him with her fork.

"Stop that, I was only kidding."

"I plan on leaving after breakfast then."

"Okay, I'll pack you a lunch."

"Thanks sis."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: Gomen if the chapters are a little short...I have things to get done and they need to be split up some.

Zidane: So this is going to get better isn't it?

Tsuki: Maybe.

Dagger: *holding one of her rods menacingly* It will won't is Tsuki?

Tsuki: *nervous look* Uhhh, of course, why wouldn't it? ^_^;

Dagger: That's what I thought.

Zidane: Damn you're persuasive.


	5. Return And On To The Party

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Final Fantasy IX…that's all.

Tsuki: *hiding behind Zidane* See, I told you it would get better.

Zidane: Yes dear, calm down.

Dagger: I had no doubt in my mind that it would, now get over here Zidane.

Zidane: Yes dear.

Tsuki: *narrows eyes* You're whipped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thobias sighed as he looked out the window, watching as rain bounced off the windowpanes.

"What are you doing Toby?"

"I'm waiting for dad to come home."

"How do you know daddy's coming back?"  
"He promised. Dad never breaks his promises."

Brianna stood up, running to her mother who had appeared in the doorway.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm playing and Toby is watching the rain while waiting for daddy."

The smile on Dagger's face quickly faded at the mention of Zidane.

"Come on you two, it's time for lunch."

"Yeah food!"

"Come on Thobias."

"But mom...dad isn't back yet."

"He'll be back."

"Okay. What's for lunch anyway?"

"I don't know, why don't we go to the kitchen and see what Quina is cooking up?"

"Yeah the kitchen!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Zidane sent Choco off as he entered Alexandria's gates. He trudged his way through the streets, heading for the castle, hands in his pockets. He splashed through the deep puddles, finally reaching the boat dock.

"Evening Master Zidane, to the castle I assume?"

"Yeah."

Zidane boarded the little boat, closing in on his destination.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Mom may I be excused?"

"Did you finish all of your food?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

Thobias ran off reassuming his position at the window.

"Mommy do you still love daddy?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you think he still loves you?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Toby and me?"

Dagger put down her fork, sitting up straight. " Brianna, no matter how much your father and me fight we will always love you both."

"Okay mommy."

"Brianna how about you go get one of your books and we can practice your reading."

"Okay!"

"Tobias honey, do you want to join us?"

"No. Still waiting for dad." 

Dagger sighed, leaving the room to go join her daughter. Thobias scanned the grounds as he saw the town boat approaching. His tail instantly perked up as he saw his father departing from the small boat.

"Dad's back! He's home!"

Thobias ran to the door, straining to open the huge doors as Zidane slowly pushed them open. He instantly latched to his father's legs, getting wet in the process.

"You came back dad! I knew you would!"

"Of course I did Toby, I promised you."  
"Here's your knife."

"How about you keep it, ya know use it to protect yourself."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow thanks dad!"

"It's almost time for your nap isn't it?"

"Awww dad."

"Go on. Go get your sister and go take your nap. I'll tell you a story later."

"Okay dad, Bri!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dagger and Brianna looked up as they heard her name echoing down the hall.

"That's Toby mommy."

Dagger stood up and Brianna slid off the bed as Thobias entered the room.

"Come on Bri, it's time for our nap."

"Ewww no."

"Your brother's right Brianna, go on."

"Okay mommy, let's go Toby."

"Strange, I usually have to fight with him to take a nap. Wonder what's gotten into him." Dagger walked over to the window, pulling it shut. "Terrible weather, I hope Zidane's all right. Zidane. I wonder where he is right now."

"I'm right here."  
She turned around to see Zidane standing in the doorway, dripping wet. He walked in a little, shutting the door behind him.

"Zidane you're back."

He looked down at his feet, kicking at the floor. Dagger ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and softly crying into his shoulder.

"Dagger I'm-"

"I thought I lost you."

"Huh?"

"I thought I lost you, like before at the Iifa Tree. I was afraid you wouldn't come back this time."

Zidane wrapped his arms around her, his tail wrapping around her leg. "It's all right. Besides you couldn't lose me if you tired, you know that."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, and you're not a bad father and-"

"Shhh, quiet now. It's okay."

Dagger giggled a little, backing away from him. "You're soaking wet."

"Long trip, bad weather."

She walked to the bathroom, coming back with a towel and throwing it over his head.

"Hey!"

"You're cold and wet so dry off and get changed."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Well you're not so cuddly when you're wet, especially your tail."

"I swear you married me for my tail."

"And various other reasons. By the way Zidy, you did deliver those invitations didn't you?"

"Yup."

%%% %%Two weeks later, a few hours before the party%%%%%

"Dagger..."

"Hush now, I think you look good."

"I feel...frilly..."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I'm not used to this, I'm never going to get used to this fancy look."

"Look, I already fixed those pants for your tail."

"There you go with the tail again. I can live with the pants but...can't I change the shirt?"

"No, the shirt matched the pants. I fought with the kids getting them dressed, don't make me fight with you as well."

"I can dress myself."

"Of course you can dear, but please, just wear that."

Zidane walked up behind Dagger, lacing his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Please..."

"Fine, whatever, just be presentable."

Zidane smiled, walking into the closet.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Prince Thobias please keep your shoes on. Princess Brianna don't mess with your hair."

"But this stuff is itchy."

"And the clips pull on my hair."

"Mama, do I have to go?"

"Yes you have to go."

Beatrix sighed as she once again put on Thobias's shoes and fixed Brianna's hair. "I swear you two have you father's sense of clothing comfort."

She gathered up the children. Ushering them out the nursery and down the hall.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dagger looked her husband over. "I'm impressed."

"See, I told you I can handle dressing myself."

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

In came two energetic monkey-tailed twins.

"You look good dad." Thobias turned to his mother, giving her a slight bow and nod. "And you look fabulous mom."

"Yeah mommy, you're pretty."

Dagger picked up Brianna and looked over at Zidane. "Have you been teaching your son flattery again?"

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Come my little monkeys, time to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dagger: Okay you are forgiven ^_^

Tsuki: *sigh of relief*

Dagger: For the time being that is.

Tsuki: *faint*

Zidane: You killed her...

Dagger: Oh she'll be fine

Zidane: Yeah, sure she will.


End file.
